


When he fell

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Comatose, Fist Fights, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata and Kageyama fought, they walked out with a few wounds and bruises. What if it hadn't been that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he fell

The two continued practicing. Hinata missing the ball every time. Eventually Kageyama stopped.

"One more time!" Hinata stood, trying to catch his breath. Kageyama scowled and glared at Hinata.

"Instead of practicing an attack we're not sure you'll ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we've been using, as well as serving and blocking!" Kageyama's voice slowly increased into a yell. Hinata didn't care.

"But if this quick doesn't work, there's no point in me being on the court!"

"And I told you, your will isn't needed for that quick! I'll give you tosses that aren't stopped by blocks!"

"But then I'll never get any better!" Hinata's desperate voice shocked Kageyama and Yachi into silence.

Kageyama began speaking in a quiet voice. "The spring tournament prelims start next month. They're right around the corner. What do you think'll work best for the team? A complete quick or a useless one?!"

Kageyama had grabbed the front of Hinata's shirt while talking and was now shaking him. Yachi cowered in the background.

"N-No fighting guys! Kageyama and Hinata! Calm down!"

Hinata grabbed the hand that was holding onto his shirt. "I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!"

Kageyama started shaking Hinata and then tossed him onto the floor.

"YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE TEAM'S BALANCE!"

"L-L-Let's all b-be friends, okay?" Yachi weakly tried to intervene.

"I will toss to anyone who is essential to winning. But I don't think you are essential to winning and I don't feel any different now."

Kageyama began to walk away. Hinata pushed himself up from the floor.

"Kageyama!" He began running towards Kageyama, trying to push him over. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Dammit Hinata! Let go!"

"I won't let you go until you give me a toss!"

Yachi ran out of the gym, looking for someone to intervene. As she did, Kageyama threw Hinata to the ground again. Except this time, instead of getting up and running back at him, Hinata lay there in an awkward lump. Kageyama's anger vanished, replaced with fear and concern.

"H-Hinata?"

Kageyama walked over the motionless body.

"Stop messing around!"

Hinata lay motionless. Kageyama lightly shook his shoulders. Hinata didn't stir. Yachi and Tanaka burst through the door. Kageyama turned to them. 

In a very weak voice, Kageyama whimpered "Call an ambulance."

Yachi quickly did so, with Tanaka running out to retrieve Daichi and Sugawara. When they arrived at the gym, Kageyama had moved Hinata's head into his lap. Hinata was still passed out, although covered in sweat now. Sugawara began crying, with Daichi going to kneel beside Kageyama.

"What happened?"

Kageyama tried to formulate a logical response, but only managed with "my fault."

Daichi sent most of the members home as they waited for the ambulance to come. When the sirens finally got close enough to hurt ears, Kageyama fell deeper into his haze. He had one of Hinata's hands in his. The paramedics came in and tried to load Hinata onto a stretcher. Daichi had to pull Kageyama away. Then the two followed and sat in the back of the ambulance. As they began driving back to the hospital, the paramedics tried to work. It was hard with a lack of information.

"What happened?"

Kageyama stayed silent, holding Hinata's hand once again. Daichi tried to answer.

"These two were fighting. We think that Kageyama," Daichi nudged him, getting nor response, "Might have thrown Hinata to the floor."

The paramedics nodded and looked at each other. "Aneurysm."

The ambulance got to the hospital. Hinata was unloaded and taken into the ER while Kageyama and Daichi were escorted into the waiting area. A receptionist approached them.

"Do either of you know a phone number that would reach his parents?"

Daichi shook his head. Kageyama continued staring into space. The receptionist shook her head. 

"We recovered a cell phone. Either of you know the password?"

Daichi nudge Kageyama. "He does."

The receptionist tried to hand Kageyama the phone, only for Daichi to take it. He turned it on before putting it into Kageyama's field of vision. Kageyama absently typed a password in. Daichi handed the phone back to the receptionist, who called the family. About twenty minuted later, the waiting area was filled with Hinata's family. A doctor came out and spoke to the parents. Hinata's mother was crying. A few minutes later, they all vanished, walking into an unseen hallway. Kageyama was nudged along by Daichi. When they stopped, Kageyama barely registered Hinata's presence. He was lying in a bed, his orange hair clipped back and a large wound on his forehead. A gas mask covered his mouth and nose. His eyes were open though. Kageyama could faintly hear him talking to his family, who were gathered around the bed. When they left the room, Hinata fixed his gaze on Kageyama, who was waiting by door. Daichi nudged him forward again. Kageyama stood awkwardly by the edge of the bed. Hinata grabbed his hands.

"You know, I never expected this to happen."

Kageyama nodded, avoiding eye contact. Hinata smiled faintly.

"Don't blame yourself. I was being pushy. Never blame yourself. You can't destroy yourself like that."

Hinata sat up a bit. "Just so you know, it wasn't you. I had a braid aneurysm. It just ruptured when you threw me to the floor. I think it actually ruptured when I got hit in the head earlier, but you never know."

Before Kageyama could think, he was pulled down to meet Hinata's lips. The mask was somewhere on the side. Kageyama snapped out of his haze, immediately blushing in embarrassment.

"I always wanted to do that."

"Why now?"

Hinata looked away and slipped mask on. Kageyama was pulled out the room.

 

Kageyama came and visited Hinata most days. It was weird though. He was never released. It wasn't until one day, Kageyama wasn't allowed in. The next few weeks followed, until one day. Kageyama was let into the room. Hinata was there, paler than ever. Not breathing. 

"This is it."

Kageyama went and limply held Hinata's hand.

Hinata didn't stir. 

Kageyama fell into the haze again.

Hinata was buried the next day.

Two months after, Kageyama was...

Institutionalized.

 

"Sensei, he's not eating again."

Kageyama stared at the white wall. A nurse was waving her hand in front of him. She left soon. On the outside of the room, the nurses were gossiping.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I heard he lost someone very important to him. That he was the reason it happened."

"You were trying to make him eat for three hours."

"I bet if you asked how long thae was to him and he actually responded, he would say a few minutes."

"Sensei does say that time passes differently for Kageyama-san."

"I wonder if he knows he's been here for six years."

The nurses looked inside the room again. Kageyama was staring at the wall.

"I wonder if he sees that person."

One of the nurses gasped and they all looked inside. Kageyama was lying on his side, crying lightly. 

"Kageyama-san, I am going to come inside."

Kageyama looked to the door, which was rare.

"Hinata?"

Kageyama saw it was a nurse and looked away with disinterest before closing his eyes. The nurse drew closer and put her hand in front of his face.

"SENSEI!"

The nurse tore out of the room. Kageyama had separated from his body. The moment he was aware, he was tackled to the ground by Hinata.

"I've been waiting."


End file.
